Super Secret Crisis War! - Operation: R.O.B.O.T.S.
"Really Obnoxious Badguys Out To Slay" Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It was released in the summer of 2014. Summary Synopsis The evil demon Aku (Samurai Jack) has created the "League of Extraordinary Villains", composed by malevolent villains from different universes of Cartoon Network. When his evil robots begin to make an appearance in different worlds, heroes from The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd and Eddy and Samurai Jack team up to stop the evil plan of the "League of Extraordinary Villains". Relationship with Codename: Kids Next Door Although "Codename: Kids Next Door" is not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter by Scott Peterson to be included in the sixth edition, on sale in November 12, 2014. The KND discover something even worse than parents, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, editors, or even asparagus, when they get caught up in the Super Secret Crisis War! Challenged to a fight by one of Aku's robots known as "Q-36", the KND find they're in an impossible situation: win and they're transported to the Robo-World. But lose and... well, they're goners! What's a collection of underage operatives for a super secret global organization to do? Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Molestache **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix **Four Arms **Rath *Vilgax *Computron's Minions * Khyber's Panuncian *Evil Ben-bots **Astrodactyl **Gravattack **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster *Goo *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Yogi Boo Boo Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. Trivia *"Codename: Kids Next Door" is one of the five one-shot tie-in issues. Follow with "Johnny Bravo" (July, by Erik Burnham), "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" (August, by Kate Leth), "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends" (September, by Ivan Cohen) and "Cow and Chicken" (October, by Jim Zub). *The comic refers to the comic book sagas focusing on war as a crossover Crisis on Infinite Earths (DC Comics) or Secret Wars (Marvel Comics). *This story is a spin-off prequel to Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., as Numbuh 1 is shown still living on Earth. *This is the first time that Numbuh 1 didn't say "BATTLE STATIONS!" when they are ready to fight Q-36. Gallery Covers Super Secret Crisis War one shot connect.jpg CN SSCW-CodenameKids cvrSUB.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Ethen Beavers SSCW KND 02.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover Art by Tom Warburton SSCW OneShots Cover.jpg Comic Images 4205542-cn knd-pr-3.jpg|Shot #1 Page 1 4205543-cn knd-pr-4.jpg|Shot #1 Page 2 4205544-cn knd-pr-5.jpg|Shot #1 Page 3 4205545-cn knd-pr-6.jpg|Shot #1 Page 4 4205546-cn knd-pr-7.jpg|Shot #1 Page 5 IMG 0355.jpg ACK.jpg See also *Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Comics Category:Crossover